


With Cuddles

by moloch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moloch/pseuds/moloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are dared to complete the entirety of Surgeon Simulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Cuddles

After the Surgeon Simulator RageQuit was edited and uploaded, Michael and Gavin had felt extremely content with their lives. All the Let’s Plays were pre-edited, AHWU didn’t have to be filmed, and basically everything that the Achievement Hunters had to do was completed. Which meant that everyone was lounging around the office for about three days.  
  
  
Everyone lounging about the office for three days was not a good idea.  
  
  
Everyone lounging about the office for three days usually meant that there would be a bet.

Ray was the first to crack.  


***  


Michael and Gavin were tangled together on Ryan’s little couch, either wrestling or cuddling, with strangled giggly noises coming from Gavin. Geoff, Jack, and Ray were at their desks, biding their time by idly playing video games. Ryan was at Geoff’s desk due to Michael and Gavin taking up space on his couch. After about ten minutes in this quiet, dull environment, Ray paused the game he was playing, tossed his controller onto his desk, and angstily ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I’m so bored,” Ray gasped out, shoving his face into his palms. Geoff raised an eyebrow and spun around in his chair to look at Ray, who had since slumped down onto the floor and was curled up in the fetal position.

 

“What the fuck?” Geoff muttered, getting up and sidling over to Ray’s position on the floor. “This is the first break we’ve gotten in months and you’re complaining?” Geoff crossed his arms, staring down at Ray’s limp body. More giggles, this time from Michael, could be heard coming from the back of the room. Geoff wasn’t having any of it.

“Shut the fuck up, you little shits,” he hissed before kicking Ray gently. Ray let out a tiny moan and rolled over. “The office is so boring without all the yelling!” Ray said defensively. Geoff rolled his eyes and started to go back to his desk. “I like the quiet. If you’re bored, do something about it.”  
  
  
Ray pouted and began to lift himself up. After pulling himself back into his seat, he finally acknowledged the noises coming from the two idiots at the back of the room. Michael and Gavin had stopped wrestling and had instead chosen to engage in some strange form of man-cuddle. Hushed whispers and smirks were exchanged between them. Ray took all of this in, blinked twice slowly, promptly stood up, raised an accusatory finger at them, and loudly exclaimed: “I dare you.”  
  
  
Michael and Gavin froze, then quickly pulled themselves apart until they were at least two inches away from each other. “What?” Michael said gruffly.  
  
  
“I dare you!” Ray said maniacally.  
  
  
Michael blinked. “Dare me?”  
  
  
Ray nodded multiple times enthusiastically. “You! Yes, you! I dare you! And Gavin.”  
  
  
Geoff spun around in his chair, rolling his eyes. Jack and Ryan exchanged a look.  
  
  
“You dare me…” Michael began, “and this British nutcase—”  
  
  
“I take offense by that, Michael—” Gavin muttered. “Shut the fuck up.” Michael cut him off. “What do you want us to do?”  
  
  
Ray shrugged. “Surgeon Simulator.” Gavin squawked. “Oh god, no, that was horrific!” he squeaked out. Ray grinned. “At least an ‘A’ on all of the tasks!”  
  
  
Michael groaned, but he wasn’t against it. “How much?”  
  
  
Gavin nudged Michael, then leaned in and whispered in his ear. “We’re gonna lose, Michael!”  
  
  
Michael shoved him away. “How much?”  
  
  
Ray’s grin grew wider. “A hundred bucks says you can’t do it. Deadline’s tomorrow.”  
  
  
Michael squinted. “Throw in some Pizza Hut?”  
  
  
“You’re on.”

Five minutes later, Michael and Gavin found themselves shoved in front of a computer, with everyone crowded around them except for Ray, who was sitting in the back with a smug grin on his face.  
  
  
“Alright, Gavy,” Michael half-shouted. “We’re gonna get this shit done, and we’re gonna get pizza out of it.” Gavin grinned and gripped the mouse determinedly. “Yeah, Michael! You’re my boy!”  
  
  
“You my boy, Gavin!” Michael exclaimed. “Okay, come on, let’s get this dumb heart shit done with.”  
  
  
Ten minutes later, after a lot of screaming and a lot of dumb squeals from Gavin’s side due to dropped lungs, they had completed the first task with an A+.  
“Suck on that, Narvaez!”  
  
  
Gavin snorted and clicked on the kidney transplant task.  


***  


They got all the way up to the space station task in four hours on the dot. They were both exhausted, but almost done. However, Gavin had started to whine.

 

“I am so sick of this game,” Gavin spat out.

 

“C’mon, just one more, and then we get free pizza!”

 

“Fine, Michael.”

 

Halfway through a rather good run of the heart transplant in space, Gavin went limp and snuggled up to Michael’s side.

 

“God damn it, Free, we’re almost done!” Michael said harshly.

 

“I’ll play from here!” Gavin whined pathetically, words muffled against Michael’s arm.

 

“Come on, you dumb Brit.” Michael nudged Gavin up and tickled his side until Gavin was forced to start giggling. “We’re almost done!”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, pressed his forehead back to Michael’s shoulder, and gave it a tiny kiss before going back to flinging the virtual arm across the screen.

 

Michael went a bit quiet before he shook it off and allowed himself to smile a tiny smile.  


***  


“FUCK YES!” Michael screamed, jumping up from his chair as Gavin screeched out, “FINALLY.”

 

Ray groaned from the back, but they weren’t paying any attention to him.

 

Michael grabbed Gavin around the waist and gave him a hard hug before pulling back and smiling breathlessly, his eyes lit up. “We did it, Gav!” he said happily.

 

Gavin’s head tilted to the side, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered, before falling forward and kissing Michael soundly on the lips.

 

Michael made a noise reminiscent of “mmph” before he secured his arm around Gavin’s waist and kissed him back enthusiastically.

 

Ray’s eyebrows were almost at his hairline.

 

“I should’ve seen that coming. Holy shit.”


End file.
